Remember Me
by SkyneNvxyde
Summary: The suffering knows no bound when the agony is eternal.


The lock clicked and the door to her cell opened softly. She stood up as her heartbeat raced. A man stepped through closing the door behind him. She stared at him. He was tall, so very tall. She wasn't short by any standards. At 5ft 6in, she considered herself of average height. Yet, the visible differences in their heights made her despair grow.

He stood silently looking at her. If she wasn't so terrified, she might have paid attention to his looks. But at present, her only concern was to escape from this man.

"Hello", he said quietly.

She didn't respond.

He took a step closer. She jumped two steps backward. Her heart sank as his hands moved to discard his jeans.

"You can't do this," her voice had a slight shiver, "Please."

He didn't respond. She looked past him towards the door he came through, the only exit out of the room; her only escape.

There was no time to think or evaluate the situation. She made a sprint for the door. He grabbed her from the middle before she could get past him. She kicked and screamed at him.

"No, please, let me go!" She twisted wildly in his strong grip, "Let me go!"

He pushed her down on the bed and covered her holding down her hands above her.

She tried to buck and twist. Nothing helped.

"Calm down", he said. She twisted to bite his arm. A warning squeeze of her wrists stopped her attempt and a pained whimper escaped her lips.

"Don't make this more difficult for yourself," he whispered above her.

He watched her as a helpless tear raced down the side of her face.

"I am truly sorry for what must be done", he looked away from her as if in regret.

"You don't have to do this", she whimpered out, "please."

His face lost any emotion as he proceeded to remove her underwear and push up her skirt. She pleaded as she tried to keep him from pushing apart her legs but failed. He adjusted himself between her legs. Fear and shame gripped her heart, "Please, No….Don't, No, Please."

He was too strong; his grip too powerful. She didn't have much room to move.

She felt his fingers piercing her flesh. She wasn't a virgin, but her sexual experience was very limited. She turned her head, "Stop," she whimpered, "It hurts…Don't, please don't", her words lost in a sob.  
He removed his fingers. She tried to close her legs again to no avail.

He coated his hand with the lubricant and rubbed part of it on his appendage and the remaining between her legs. She jerked back as his fingers once again made their path inside her. A helpless moan escaped her lips as his fingers probed deep.

"Stop it", she jerked, "Please."

It seemed like an eternity to her before he removed his fingers.

She breathed heavily as her eyes pleaded him to stop. Her hands had gone numb from being held at an uncomfortable angle and her core throbbed from his ministrations.

He came down on her, his face beside her own. She felt him at her entrance. She tried to twist away but his arm gripped her waist, keeping her immobile.

"Please", she begged, "Please, Please don't." Her legs strained helplessly.

He pushed in slowly, almost gently.

Her mouth opened in anguished cry as he passed her opening stretching her to limits.

It hurt. He was too big.

"Stop!" she sobbed, "Please stop."

His only response was a harsh breath against her neck as he pushed in further. Her back arched, hands clenched tightly as she felt her muscles giving way to his unrelenting intrusion.

"Oh God," she whimpered as tears fell unhindered. He paused his onslaught after pushing fully inside her. Raising his head, he looked at her tear streaked face.

"The worst is over."

She gasped in a lungful of air as he slowly pulled out a little. She wasn't ready for his first thrust.

She screamed. He thrusted in again. She bucked wildly. He pulled and pushed in again, her resistance not even hindering him in the least.

"Stop, please stop," she pulled at her encaged wrists, gasping with each powerful thrust. Her legs strained against the bed, feet burning from pushing against the rough bed sheet.

"Let me go, please, no, don't please no more", she sobbed, "Take it out, Please no more."

His thrusts grew deeper, pausing momentarily after each full push in. Her body was tiring, her resistance falling apart.

Seconds ticked into minutes as his breath grew raged and her resistance diminutive. She clenched her eyes turning her face to the opposite side, lips shivering with each little breath.

He brought her hands beside her face interlacing his fingers with hers. Her wrists felt relieved after the iron grip they had suffered. His hands were warm, his whole body was burning hot against her as he moved inside her at an slow pace.

His heated breath fanned her ear and neck.

The pain had numbed as her muscles had accustomed to the intrusion leaving slight discomfort and a feeling of fullness.

She sobbed quietly as he plundered her slowly yet completely.

He got up after he finished and dressed. Seconds ticked by as he stood there silently turned away from her. With bowed head he listened to her sobs as her pain washed over him.

"Get - Out", she whispered hoarsely. He clenched his teeth as if in regret and moved towards the door.

"Remember me," she bit out, "For I will remember you."

He closed his eyes momentarily. It will haunt him till eternity. _She_ will haunt him till eternity.

"I will".

The door closed softly behind him. She stared at the white ceiling not actually seeing it as tears blurred her vision. The anguish hit hard, pouring through her, enveloping her soul.

She screamed.


End file.
